The Perfect Child
by GoldenHelikaon
Summary: ON HOLD. AU. Slash. SBRL. Sirius' life is turned upside down when his parents make a nasty public remark about him. About the fact that he was supposed to have been the perfect genetically and magically engineered child. The perfect Black. But according t
1. Sirius's Secret

****

The Perfect Child

Disclaimer: I actually got the idea for this after watching the _Designer Babies_ Documentary in Biology.

****

Summary: AU. Slash. SB/RL. Sirius' life is turned upside down when his parents make a nasty public remark about him. About the fact that he was supposed to have been the perfect genetically and magically engineered child. _The perfect Black._ But according to them, he is a Freak of Science. ****

Warnings: See the summary. I know genetically engineered humans aren't exactly possible at the moment, super babies so to speak, but with magic and my imagination, anything is possible in fan fic. _Rated R for use of language._

****

Pairings: Sirius/Remus and Severus/James (in secret at the moment).

……………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 1:_ Sirius' Secret_

It was late one night at the beginning Sirius' seventh year at Hogwarts and he could not sleep. One reason was that he knew his parents had given an interview for the _Daily Prophet_ earlier today and he knew it would be in the paper tomorrow, Regulus had told him. It would be just the kind of thing for them to discredit him and insult him even more and he was worried about what they could say. The other thing keeping him awake was thoughts of his boyfriend, Remus, he had been acting quite strangely ever since school started back a week ago and Sirius still hadn't found out why.

Sirius stared up at the dark canopy above his four poster bed for a while until he heard someone moving around in bed a little too much. He strained his ears so he could figure out who the restless sleeper was, he figured it was coming from his boyfriend's bed. "Rem?" he whispered as loudly as he dared in case he woke James and Peter up.

It took a minute or two for a reply to come, in fact, Sirius started to think he had been imagining the noise.

"What?"

Sirius got up and tip-toed over to the werewolf's bed, he found the gap in the bed hangings and climbed through to sit on the bed at his boyfriend's side. It was only then that he realised Remus' wand tip was lit and he had a book open. "Are you all right?"

Remus closed his book and sighed, "You're not going to stop asking that, are you?"

Sirius frowned slightly, "I'm only asking out of concern…" he placed a hand on one of Remus' legs. "I'm worried about you."

"I know…sorry…" Remus sat up more and hugged his knees to his chest. "I just had a terrible summer…"

Sirius moved up to the head of the bed and sat next to Remus, he pulled the covers over their legs so that they didn't get too cold. "All of it?"

Remus smiled slightly and rested his head on Sirius' shoulder, "No, just the end of it when I wasn't with you or anyone else that was remotely likeable…or accepting." He added the last bit quietly.

"Ah, you're aunt and uncle came to visit then?" Sirius knew all too well what Remus' aunt Beth and uncle John were like, they were not only against Remus for being a werewolf but they also hated the fact that he was gay as well. He knew his boyfriend had to suffer them nearly every summer or even Christmastime if he went home. But his aunt was the worst, her husband just nodded and agreed with what she was saying.

"Yes…'oh you should have him transferred', 'send him to a therapist', 'lock him up', 'he's not a normal boy'," Mimicked Remus doing a rather good impression of his aunt's high and pompous voice. "Oh and my favourite one, 'is it safe for him to share a dormitory with other boys? Not to mention her so called _protectiveness_ over having me in the same dorm as you."

Sirius smirked, "I hope you stuck up for me."

Remus kissed his boyfriend on the neck, "Course I did…stuck up for myself too, and then they started saying how you and James have been a bad influence on me."

"Why?"

"In their words my 'use of profanity would make a sailor blush'. Quoted Remus bitterly. "They can rot in hell for all I care."

Sirius slipped an arm around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him close, "So is this what's been bothering you all week?"

"Pretty much." Remus cuddled up to him, finally starting to relax after a week of being rather tense and uptight. "Stupid, right?"

Sirius nuzzled Remus' head, "No, I was like this before I ran away. I wouldn't talk to anyone for days when school first started back each year, remember?"

"Yeah." Remus lifted his head from Sirius' shoulder and gazed into his boyfriend's warm grey eyes. "It just got me down, that's all…"

"Understandable." Sirius kissed him lightly on the lips. "You know I'm always willing to listen, and I can sympathise when it comes to fucked up families."

Remus smiled and hugged Sirius, "I know, sorry I've been a bitch to you all week."

"I'm use to you being a bitch-ow!" Sirius rubbed his shoulder, which Remus had just bitten, of all things. "Hitting me would have sufficed, you know?"

"You like biting." Remus was taken by surprise when he was pushed down onto his back by Sirius and held down by his boyfriend's weight. "And there I was thinking you were going to be considerate and not jump me in the middle of the night."

Sirius pressed his lips to Remus' in a gentle kiss, "Love you too, gorgeous."

Remus' only reply was a quiet moan as Sirius attacked his mouth again.

"Will you two shut up!"

"Mm…sorry James…"

………

Sirius woke up late the next morning feeling much better than he had all week, most probably because it was a Saturday and he had his naked boyfriend lying half on top of him. He kept his eyes closed and allowed a small smile to grace his face as he gently ran his fingers through Remus' thick brown hair.

This was bliss, he wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of his life like this, feeling warm and content and having a very a loveable werewolf in his arms.

But alas, Sirius' momentary bliss was cut short by the dormitory door slamming shut and the hurried footsteps that came over to Remus' bed. Almost immediately the bed curtains were yanked open and Sirius opened his eyes in surprise only to have his retinas assaulted by the bright sunlight.

"Ow god…James, what do you want?"

James, completely disregarding the fact that two of his best friends were lying naked together in a bed, sat down on the aforementioned bed and waved today's edition of the Daily Prophet in Sirius' face. "I think you ought to read this."

Sirius blinked and rubbed his eyes, he disentangled himself from the still sleeping Remus and sat up a little. "What could there possibly be in there that's so important that you had to spoil this…" he trailed off in the middle of his grumble to James upon catching sight of the headline on the front of the paper. "Holy hell…"

James frowned and handed the paper to Sirius, "Everyone's talking about it in the Great Hall…I just thought I should warn you before you decided to get up."

Sirius was too busy reading the article, which also had a picture of his parents in it, to pay any attention to James or to Remus who was just waking up.

****

BLACK BOY FREAK OF SCIENCE

A few sentences jumped out at Sirius and they made his heart sink.

Apollo and Cassiopeia Black also expressed concern, during the interview, about their genetically and magically engineered first-born son, Sirius, 17. They have said that their son did not turn out at all how they were told he would. The young Black has shown rather a lot of behavioural problems, as well as a severe lack of respect to any authority figure in his life not to mention the fact that Sirius ran away from home the summer before last. "We were hoping for the perfect child," says Mr Black, "and instead we got him, a complete disaster, a freak of science so to speak."

Remus had by now groggily sat up and was reading the article with his head on Sirius' shoulder. When he was done reading it and feeling particularly hurtful towards the Blacks, he looked to Sirius who was staring silently at the article, a mixed expression on his handsome face. "Siri?"

Sirius looked up from the article, he glanced between his best friend and his boyfriend before putting on a false cheery smile, "They'll try anything to put me down."

James bit his bottom lip, perhaps this wasn't the best time to have a discussion considering both Sirius and Remus were both butt naked, but he felt the need to ask now. "Why didn't you ever tell us, Pads?"

Sirius shrugged, "Never came up, did it?" his tone of voice was rather final so Remus and James decided not to say anything else for the time being.

…………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: Was that all right?

****

Next Chapter: Sirius is teased by other students, including the Slytherins, except Severus Snape. Why?


	2. Talk of the School

****

The Perfect Child

Disclaimer: I don't own very much, I barely even own this story concept as its based on science (which I hate).

****

Thank yous: _Goddess of Gorgeousness, Prisoner-of-Sirius, Lhune, ThouandI, MissMe, cutieak88, im no muggle, Legolas19, crescomellonnin, PadfootsLittlegirl, Kitarakne Lee, me, Sasami Tombo, Gothic-Marauder, squiddie03, Padfoot n' Moony, black lambs don't lie, passion4trinity, Nott, EsScaper, CrazedLunatic, Natalie De'Amigo, BabyBoo0968, driven to insanity, Forrest, Eleonora1,_ _Star Candy, redrose2310, Isafold, _and _Elizabeth Annette._

****

Nott: No I haven't seen Gattaca, but I may now I know what it's about.

****

EsScaper: Sirius is all Black, but like you said, he's just been genetically tweaked.

****

CrazedLunatic: Now! Now! Now!

Eleonora1: Nope, Rem is not pregnant (for once).

****

As for ol' Severus, I think maybe one person guessed correctly about why he isn't teasing Sirius, but there are _two_ reasons for it.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while!

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

Chapter 2:_ Talk of the School_

Remus was sitting on the floor next to the bathroom door in the Seventh Year Boys' dorm, reading a book and every now and again trying to listen into the bathroom for any signs that his boyfriend was going to come out.

James came into the dorm and flopped down on to his bed, he glanced at the bathroom door and then at Remus, "No change?"

Remus looked up from his book, looking mildly surprised that James had appeared, "No change. I can't hear anything anymore either, I'm really starting to get worried now."

James nodded slowly; "Most of the school is still going on about it, the Slytherins especially, except Se-Snape."

Remus arched an eyebrow, "You don't have to pretend, James, I can smell him on you." He smirked at the look on James's face, "You didn't honestly think you could keep it a secret, did you?"

James shrugged, "I was kinda hoping… Does Siri know?"

Remus shook his head, "No, I thought I'd leave it for you to tell him."

"Oh, ok then," James looked back to the bathroom door; Sirius had been in there since lunchtime. "Do you think he's okay?"

Remus sighed heavily, "With Sirius it's hard to tell sometimes." It was then that the bathroom door finally opened and Remus jumped to his feet as a puffy eyed Sirius appeared looking incredibly miserable. "Hey, are you okay?"

Sirius sniffed and shrugged, "I've been better…" he went and sat down on his bed, Remus following. "So what have they been saying about me, Prongs?" James hesitated. "Go on, _say it._ I don't think anything a bunch of stupid teenagers have to say about me can make me feel much worse than I already do."

Remus ran his fingers gently through Sirius's hair as James worked up the courage to say what the other students had been saying about him. "They've just been quoting the 'freak of science' bit over and over again. You're not the only one being talked about because of that article though; I heard a lot of the Slytherins having a go at Regulus as well. Was he-"

"No," Sirius shook his head; "He was created normally, or as normally as you can be with my fucked up family… I find it hard to believe that Snape doesn't have it in for me as well, Prongs."

James mouthed silently for a moment; "Well…maybe he's not so bad-"

Remus decided to jump in and save James because it was obvious his friend didn't want to tell Sirius about Severus yet, "Look at what you two have done to him in the past, he probably understands how it feels to be tormented about something you can't help."

"Says he who howls at the moon."

Remus raised his eyebrows slightly at his boyfriend; "It's why I don't pick on people."

"Oh…sorry…"

James frowned slightly, "I'll be back soon."

"Ok."

After James had gone, Sirius curled up on his bed and hugged his pillow. "Nothing you say is going to make me cheer up, Remus, so don't bother."

Remus sighed, "Fine, I won't say anything comforting, especially if you're going to be like this."

Sirius looked to his boyfriend, a wounded look on his face, "Fine…leave me then."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Sirius," started Remus; he rested a hand on Sirius's side. "I'm not going to leave you, you idiot. But it's not easy to be nice to you if you're just going to snap at me. I know you can't help what your parents did, but at least let James and I be here for you, we both care about you."

Sirius rolled over and put his head on Remus's lap, "Sorry… I just hate being the centre of attention when it's something that I didn't ask for…guess I should empathise with Snape now, right?"

"Perhaps," Remus threaded his fingers through Sirius's thick mop of hair. "If you hate public humiliation then perhaps you should stop picking on him, you humiliate him nearly every week."

Oh did Sirius feel guilty now. He knew Remus was right, Remus was always right, he always had been right where Snape was concerned, and he and James just ignored the werewolf and continued with their relentless teasing of the Slytherin. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Remus smiled slightly, "I don't know, but I must've pissed off several Gods in a past life to deserve this torture." Sirius sat up and tugged hard on a fistful of Remus's short hair. "Ow! Now you know how it feels when you tease me."

"But I do it in fun," replied Sirius, he widened his grey eyes innocently. "I'm inclined to believe that you actually meant that."

Remus laughed, "Oh whatever. You big baby."

…

James headed down a deserted corridor and to an unused classroom that he had agreed to meet his boyfriend in. He was still worried about Sirius; his best friend did not take teasing about his family well at all, especially if he was teased _because_ of his parentage. The same went for Regulus who couldn't handle teasing of any sort from anyone other than his brother. He entered the classroom and quietly the closed the door, his eyes falling on the dark haired boy that was sitting on a desk with a book. "Hey."

Severus Snape held up a hand to stop James from talking further while he finished the chapter he was reading in his book.

James rolled his eyes and sauntered over to Severus, his boyfriend was as bad as Remus was when he had a good book, and he wouldn't speak or move for hours if he was that engrossed in it. But finally, Severus book marked his page and put the book down.

"Good book?" asked James in amusement.

"Always," replied Severus, he raised his eyebrows slightly, "What are you looking at me like that for?"

James moved a little closer to the dark haired Slytherin, a more serious expression on his face now, "You're starting to worry me a little, I've been waiting for you to make some nasty comment about Sirius but you haven't yet. Are you losing your touch or is there some deep psychological trauma you haven't told me about yet?"

Severus averted his eyes a little, "I don't wish to talk about it right now, if it's all the same to you."

"Okay…" James felt like pressing the matter even more but he was a little afraid of Severus's temper so he decided now wasn't the best time to pursue it. Instead he rested his hands on Severus's knees and slid them up the other boy's thighs before kissing him on the lips.

"Is this all you ever think about?"

James lowered his mouth to Severus's neck, "When you're on my mind, yes."

"Over-sexed Gryffindor."

"Prudish Slytherin."

……………………………………………………………………………………

****

A/N: I am so sorry! That was an appalling chapter! I promise I will make up for it eventually (hopefully chapter 3). Forgive me? Please? I'll share my cookies!

****

Next Chapter: Sirius endures more taunting. Severus decides to try and speak with Sirius. James gets into a fight with another student over their horrible treatment of his best friend.


End file.
